


Alexander Adrian Potter

by LinnaXD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, Dumbledore Bashing, Em pausa, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnaXD/pseuds/LinnaXD
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction; google translator has translated it.Disclaimer of Liability:Harry Potter does not belong to me, his universe and his characters belong to J. K. RowlingThe death of a name, a more well known false name, brings chaos to the magical world. Will the light fall?





	Alexander Adrian Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alexander Adrian Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895076) by [LinnaXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnaXD/pseuds/LinnaXD). 



The invitation

 

July 30

Elegant gray owls hand out letters to various people with different political inclinations, opinions and principles.

 

Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle

      Severus Tobias Snape

      Remus J. Lupine

      Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

 

Mrs. Narcisa Malfoy nee Black

        Belatrix Lestrange nee Black

        Andromeda Tonks nee Black

 

Miss. Nymph Tonks

You were formally invited to take part in the reading of Mr. Sirius Orion Black will. Of

house of the ancient and noble Black.

Please report to Gringotts on July 31st for the reading of the will.

Your participation and presence is of utmost importance to us.

Kind regards.

Gringotts

 

On the same day

Elegant black owls handed out letters to a select group of people

 

Mr. Ronald Bílius Dumbledore

      Frederic Fabian Weasley

      George Gideon Weasley

      Neville Frank Longbottom

      Draco Lucius Malfoy

      Alexander Adrian Peverell

 

  1. Hermione Jean Granger



         Luna Heart Lovegood

         Ginevra Molly Dumbledore

 

You were formally invited to take part in the reading of Mr. Harry James Potter Black's will.

Please report to Gringotts tomorrow on July 31 for the reading of the will.

Your participation is of utmost importance to us.

Kind regards.

Gringotts


End file.
